Spinal and lower back muscle pain are chronic problems for many people. This type of pain, particularly evident in older or overweight individuals, can easily be aggravated by many types of body trauma, such as but not limited to heavy lifting and strenuous physical activity. Furthermore, the prescription drugs used to alleviate lower back pain, and are not always effective. In addition, even day-to-day activity requiring movement of the back can lead to further muscular aggravation, only to reach the point in some individuals where all but the most potent pain relief medication is needed to have any effect.
In order to help alleviate lower back pain, prevent future injury, and/or aid in recovery, a wide variety of muscular strain reducing devices for the lower back have been tried, ranging from elastic wrap-type supports to individual solid support fixtures placed longitudinally along the back to restrain its movement. However, many of these longitudinally-extending devices have the disadvantages of being very heavy, too hot to wear, burdensome by unduly restricting movement, and/or do not provide the proper support and alignment to be useful.
It is apparent from the prior art devices currently available, that a device is needed, and is not previously known, which is able to provide simultaneous lumbar and abdominal support and alignment, while being lightweight, comfortable, readily custom-fit, and easily and quickly adjustable by its user according to need. The device should also lend itself to being worn not only while sedentary, but also during strenuous physical activity, such as but not limited to golf, tennis or other sports, in the work place while one sits for long periods, and when any physical work is required.